Let's Stay Together
by hotchfan1
Summary: He was looking for answers. He wasn't looking for love. He found her. She didn't want any attachments. She was looking for revenge and instead found him. What were they going to do? Where they going to stay together or fight what they were feeling?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my second story for NCIS. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

He didn't know what to do. His sister was missing for two days. So he went to the only person he knew would help him. The same person that helped him clear his name.

He arrived at the Navy Yard and asked for Agent Gibbs.

"You can go." The Security said.

He walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for the elevator. Once the elevators door opened he stepped inside and the door closed and he pushed the button to the floor he was going to.

"What trouble are you in today?" Tony asked as he saw him walked out of the elevator.

"My sister is missing Agent Gibbs." he asked.

"What does that have to do with me?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't know where else to turn to. Amy has been missing two days now." He replied.

"What have you done?" Ziva asked.

~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~

"I just landed in DC." He replied.

"We don't deal with civilians." Gibbs answered.

"She's married to a Marine. Lance Corporal Adrian Schneider. She called me a day before saying that she had good news for me but that I had to wait."

"Is it possible she doesn't want to talk to you?" McGee asked.

"No it is not. Our Father and brother died six months ago and she calls me every night." He replied.

Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs."

Ziva felt bad for him. She remembered her Father's death. Even though he had done bad things he was still her Father. She still loved him. She didn't want to remember.

"We will be there." Gibbs said and hung up. "They found two bodies male and female. It's your brother-in-law. Gear up!"

"Agent Gibbs, I want to go. I need to go. She's everything I have left." He replied.

Ziva saw Gibbs hesitate for a second and then agreed. He was always supposed to be accompanied by an Agent.

* * *

**_Any guesses who he might be? One clue he came out in Season 8. I know is short but I promise the following will be longer. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so it is revealed who the character is! I don't own anything NCIS.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He went with Agent Gibbs. He went to the crime scene.

"That is not my sister." Malloy said.

"Malloy, what is your real name?" Ziva asked him as they walked back to their car.

He waited till they were inside the car. "My real name is Elston Harkin."

They were heading back to the Navy Yard. He was getting desperate. Few minutes later Gibbs got there. Elston's phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello."

"Elston, it's me Amy. He lied to me."

"Amy, where are you?" Elston asked. "Amy, come to the Navy Yard. They will protect you. I have news for you."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

He ended the phone call. He started pacing the room. This wasn't him but it was his Amy. He couldn't believe that Adrian had used her. He seemed to be a good guy. The elevator door opened.

As soon as she saw him she ran to his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. He said to me that I was his only ticket out of Germany. He said that he didn't love me that he wanted me out of the house right that moment and that he was sick of seeing me."

He clenched his jaw if it wasn't because he was dead he would had killed him with his own hands.

"Amy, he is dead." Ziva said.

"Did you kill him?" Tony asked.

Elston gave Tony a glare.

"No even if I felt like I should had killed him I couldn't."

"Why not?" McGee asked.

"I'm expecting his child. How would I tell my child that I killed his/her Father?" Amy asked.

"That was the good news you were going to tell me?"

"Yes. He seemed happy when I told him or maybe it was just for show." Amy replied.

"When did you tell him?" Ziva asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"Did you see any changes in him recently?" Gibbs asked.

"I noticed that he was moodier always looking behind him. He started Monday of last week. I joked with him that I was the one with the hormones. He just laughed."

Abby arrived to tell Gibbs something but as she saw the wife she told Gibbs she needed to show him something. Gibbs and Abby walked towards the elevator.

"Why was he in Germany?" McGee asked.

"He was stationed there when we met. I lived there with my Father. We moved to Germany a year after my Mum died. I feel so stupid. He broke my heart into million pieces."

McGee's phone rang. "Yeah on our way Boss. Tony we need to get to Abby's lab."

Tony and McGee left. He simply looked at them and wondered what information did they have.

"Do you know on what did your husband was working on?" Ziva asked.

"No. He didn't talk about it." Amy replied.

Gibbs walked back. "We need to put her in a safe house."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"It seems like your husband had some serious enemies that wanted him dead." Tony replied.

They cleared a safe house for them and they were going there. Ziva and Tony were ordered to stay with them. Ziva was pretty as the first day he met her but there was so much sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Elston asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ziva questioned him.

"There's sadness in your eyes. It wasn't there the last time I saw you."

"You noticed. My Father was assassinated few weeks back." Ziva replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He added.

"Thank you." Ziva said.

"How did you and Lance Corporal Adrian met?" Ziva asked.

"At that moment I was helping my Father in his café. Those were the rare moments he got out of base."

"Why did you said that you were his ticket out of Germany?" Tony asked.

"I got pregnant and three weeks after we were settled in the US I had a miscarriage. We got married in the base a week after we found out we were expecting." Amy said. "But I really didn't understand what he meant by that."

Ziva's phone began to ring.

"David." Ziva said and walked away. "Yes Gibbs. We will."

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Gibbs found the weapon they used to kill him and the lady he was with. Do you know who she was?"

"I only saw her that day when I got home and he told me to get out." Amy said. "What weapon was it?"

"The weapon they used was a Marine gun."

"Was he doing something illegal?" Amy asked.

"At this moment we can't tell and we can't give any information." Tony replied.

Two days passed and they were still in the safe house. Amy was getting morning sickness. Unable to get out he was getting frustrated. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs would take turns. McGee had settled with his laptop and computers.

"Boss, I have news. He was stationed in German by First Lieutenant Charles Musgrove when weapons started missing and were sold in the black market."

"Was he working alone?" Gibbs asked.

"No he was working with Master Gunnery Sergeant Margaret Moran currently in our autopsy."

"What was their cover?" Elston asked.

"He had asked to be stationed in Germany because his fiancé was stationed there."

"Well, then that was what got them killed." Tony said.

"No they managed to kill all the persons who were selling the weapons except one he's currently in Gitmo." McGee replied.

"McGee keep looking or there's someone else or they got killed for something else."

"On it Boss." McGee replied.

McGee started looking for more information. He wondered what Ziva might be doing. Why was he thinking about her that way? He made the mistake once he wasn't going to make it a second time.

~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~

Ziva was looking for information from her desk. Who was she fooling? She was thinking of him when she needed to be thinking of how to locate the person responsible for her Abba's death. She didn't want to give her heart again like she did with Ray.

"Boss, we found the person that might be involved. On it Boss." Tony said.

"What did he said?" Ziva questioned.

"Gibbs said to pick him up." Tony said as he grabbed his gear and Ziva did the same.

They walked out of the Navy Yard and drove to the address they had found. He was making his exit strategy.

"Going somewhere?" Tony asked him showing off his credentials.

"We just need to ask you some questions." Ziva stated.

They took him back to the Navy Yard to the interrogation room. Ziva and Tony were debating who was going to interrogate him. Ziva was going to go first. She entered the room.

"Sit down!" Ziva ordered. "How do you know Lance Corporal Adrian Schneider?"

"We were both stationed in Germany."

"What was your job description?"

"That is classified." He answered.

"You're involved in a murder investigation." Ziva said.

"Wait murder investigation? Who died?" Kevin asked.

"Lance Corporal Adrian Schneider." Ziva answered.

"You're blaming me?" Kevin asked.

"Well you had motive." Ziva said.

"I didn't I was helping him! Captain John Sharp asked me to help him but without letting Adrian know that I was helping him."

"What do you know?"

"I know the same thing Lance Corporal Schneider found out but my guess is there's someone else out there. They called me off when he gave his report."

"Where were you when the Lance Corporal and Master Gunnery were killed?" Ziva asked.

"I was with my wife in a wedding in Quantico. Actually we left since Monday we just got here last night."

She got up from the chair and walked towards the door and at the same time Tony did the same thing.

"What do you think?" Ziva asked Tony.

"He might be telling the truth." Tony replied.

They started to dig deeper. McGee called him with another name. Thomas Black. They searched him and they found his address and went to pick him up.

"How did you find them?"

"They thought it was going to be easy. Her only error she made was that she trusted me. The idiot of her went back looking for him even after he cheated her with the pretty German. I saw them together."

"You killed them because you were jealous?" Ziva asked.

"Yes and no. They found out about how we were selling the weapons in the black market. It was hard tracking them down but I did. He wanted to spare her life. He said something about expecting a child and he was sad that he wouldn't see the child grow." Thomas said.

"Well, let me tell you something. They were never a couple. If you had looked deeper you would had found out the truth. Margaret went looking for him when you started poking around. The thing is that she wasn't his wife. Your only mistake Warrant Officer was using and disposing your own Marine gun." Ziva replied.

Tony opened the door. "You're under arrest for the murder of Lance Corporal Adrian Schneider and Master Gunnery Margaret Moran."

Ziva called Gibbs let him know that they got the guy in custody. Ziva began to look for clues to see who ordered her Dad's murder when the elevator doors opened.

"Amy, all of the hurtful words he said to you were a lie. He lied to you to protect you. He was looking forward to be a father." Ziva said getting out of her desk.

She just felt arms around her and she hug Amy back.

"Thank you." Amy said.

"We did our best." Ziva said.

"Would you accompany me to the ladies room?" Amy asked Ziva.

"Sure." Ziva said and they walked towards the ladies room.

"How do you know my brother?" Amy said. "I ask because he seems to know you and both of you mentioned it earlier."

"He was set up by an Agent of the CIA to take the blame for some money that had gone missing and the death of a Marine. Why do you ask?" Ziva said.

"I've noticed how he looks at you and got me intrigued." Amy said.

"How he looks at me?" Ziva asked. "You must be wrong."

"No I'm not. I've seen that look on him once Ziva and she broke his heart. He can be tough but once you know him you can see he's the sweetest guy."

"I don't think he's interested in me and besides I'm not looking for someone at the moment." Ziva added.

"Don't let your life go by and when you realize it's already too late. Thank you for everything." Amy said.

After they left she thought of what Amy had told her.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked.

"How Lance Corporal Schneider did everything in his power to save his wife and unborn child." Ziva said.

"He didn't clear out that she wasn't his wife." Tony said.

"Exactly he didn't do it in order to protect her." Ziva replied.

Ziva started once again to look clues for her father's murderer. She began typing in her keyboard and looking at her computer.

"What are you still doing here? Go home and rest!" Gibbs said.

She turned off her computer and grabbed her things and got up to leave. She got her phone and dialed.

"I might be wondering if you wanted to go for a drink." Ziva said.

"I thought you would never ask." He said.

"I thought you were more a gentleman." Ziva replied.

"If my memory serves me right the last time you inflated my ego and just like that killed it." He added.

"Point taken so what's your answer?" Ziva asked.

"I've never said no to pretty woman." He replied.

"See you soon." Ziva said and then hung up.

"Someone here has a date tonight Boss." Tony said.

"Good for her." Gibbs said getting his things.

"I wonder who that might be." Tony said.

"That is not of your business Tony." Ziva replied.

* * *

**_I chose that character because one I think there's something deep mysterious and two because I love Daniel Gillies the actor who portrayed Malloy. He comes in The Vampire Diaries as Elijah._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello. Sorry it took so long to update but I have been caught up between stories and reality. I don't own anything related with NCIS.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

His supervisors wanted for him to get a new undercover job. He needed to talk to them. He was getting up when his cell phone rang.

"Hello Ziva." Elston said.

"We need to talk." Ziva said. "I'm pregnant."

He laughed. "You've made my day Ziva."

"You're not mad?" Ziva asked.

"No I'm not Ziva. You know I love you."

"Hey I know you do and me too. I have to go I've got an eavesdropper on my end."

"That might be Tony."

She laughed. "Bingo."

They hung up and he went to his Supervisor's office. He hoped his plan worked. He waited to be called.

"You can go in." Victoria said.

"Thank you Victoria." Elston said.

"Sir, I had already presented my resignation letter four weeks ago and I'm sorry but I can't go undercover this time." Elston said.

His supervisor grabbed his phone. "Victoria, please call Michael and tell him to come to my office."

Few seconds later Michael entered the room.

"What's the problem?" Michael asked.

"He doesn't want to go undercover." Edward said.

"This undercover could get you a promotion." Michael replied.

"I know but I had already made up my mind weeks ago. This is not what I want anymore." Elston replied.

"Well good luck with whatever you want to do." Michael added.

"Thanks."

"It's so sad to see one of our best agents go." Edward said. "Now, you leave us the hardest decision to make. Now who are we going to send to Bruce?"

After a few more minutes he left Edward's office and walked towards his. He got everything ready to leave the building. He began to clear his desk. He got a box to put all of his things and got everything ready to leave.

Few more hours later he walked towards the Human Resources office to return everything that didn't belong to him. He left the building for the last time. He had a plan. He went to his flat. He called Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, can we talk? I wanted to ask for your blessing. I want to marry Ziva." Elston said.

"I don't understand why you want my blessing." Gibbs said.

"You might not be her biological Father but for her you might as well be and to that I can relate." Elston said.

After talking to Gibbs and letting him know that he really loved Ziva. He explained that he had given up his job to follow Ziva. He couldn't believe it when Gibbs gave him an idea. He was really surprised and he liked it. Six hours later he landed in Washington DC.

He got everything ready. He felt more nervous than when he first started at MI-6 and his new undercover job. He didn't know how to wait patiently for Ziva. He was ready to pop the question. A day before he filled his resignation letter he had picked up the engagement ring.

He heard the elevator door opened and he waited to see if it was for him. He heard the door trying to open.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked him when she saw him.

"I wanted to surprise you." He walked towards her and pulled her closer to him. "Four weeks ago I made up my mind and I gave my resignation letter. If you decide to go live at the moon I'll follow you. Ziva, would you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Yes." Ziva said. "Let's get married right now. Let's check what we need."

"Where's my Ziva and what have you done with her?" Elston asked.

"She's waiting for you to kiss her." Ziva said.

"She should have told me earlier." He replied and then kissed her.

They got everything they needed to get married. He had a copy of his divorce. They got their license to get married and got married. She changed her last name.

"You know I have to go back to work." Ziva said.

"I know. I have to go and visit Amy. She doesn't know I'm in the States." Elston said.

"Oh she's going to love the surprise." Ziva said.

"Bye Mrs. Harkin." Elston said.

She rolled her eyes at him and then left. He went to visit Amy. He knocked at the door and to see her face when she opened the door was priceless.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I'm relocating." Elston replied.

"What else are you not telling me?" Amy asked.

"I've forgotten how well you know me." He said and saw that she was still waiting for an answer. "Ziva and I got married."

"Well, I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you Amy."

"You want something to eat?"

"No I already did." He replied. "But do you have cookies? I mean your oatmeal cookies."

"Yes I do. I'll bring you some. I made a new badge today. Where's my sister? I like it how it sounds."

"I knew you would. She had to go back to work."

"So that's why you're hanging with me then."

"I was bored." Elston answered. "The cookies are good."

"Yeah that's the few things this baby boy likes to eat."

"Amy, would I be a good father?"

"Why do you doubt yourself? You are not your father. I mean your biological father." Amy said. "I hope the baby looks after the Mum."

He could have said something but he really hoped it was true. After all, the Mum was pretty amazingly beautiful to him.

"I'm really hoping too. I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms."

"Oh. Oh. Oh."

"What's happening?"

"This baby wants to meet his Mum."

~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~

She had really being careful not to show off her left hand. She had to find the perfect moment to tell them. Her phone beeped. She opened the message. Amy and I are on our way to the hospital. Baby wants to pop out. She laughed.

"Boss, you see what Ziva has in her left hand? Some pretty bling bling."

She had made the wrong move. She needed to spill out the beans.

"Well, I got engaged and married today." Ziva said as fast as he could.

"He only asked for my blessing not marrying you tonight." Gibbs stated.

Ziva was going to reply but she smelled something awful and felt the nauseous feeling coming back again. She didn't have time to go to the restroom she threw up in her own trash can.

"Are you getting sick?"

"DiNozzo, Ziver's just pregnant." Gibbs answered.

"What kind of stinky food are you eating? It smells nasty." Ziva added. "The marry moment was my idea."

"Wow you know him Boss?" McGee asked picking up the phone and asking for someone to come and change the bag in Ziva's desk.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva said. "Gibbs, tell Tony to get out of here before I throw up on him."

Tony got his falafel sandwich and put it all inside his mouth and started chewing. Ziva looked the other way. Few minutes later a cleaning lady came by to pick up Ziva's trash.

"Pregnant huh?" the lady asked.

Ziva just nodded with her head. The lady gave her some tips.

"Well, we know him yes or no?" Tony asked when he finally finished chewing and waiting for the lady to walk away.

"Yes we do DiNozzo. We met him as Royal Marine Major Peter Malloy." Gibbs answered.

"Oh really. That's interesting." DiNozzo asked.

"Tony, you still stink." Ziva said and this time she ran towards the bathroom.

Her phone began to ring. She ran back to the desk.

"Hey how is she?" Ziva asked.

"The Doctor said he wanted to wait a little till she started dilating some more but tell me how are you?"

Oh well let me know whatever happens. I've been puking all afternoon. Gibbs was called by Abby with another lead. She started getting her things.

"You stay here." Gibbs said.

"And do what?" Ziva asked.

"Desk job." Gibbs answered.

That's what happens when you elope." Tony said.

Ziva just rolled her eyes. They left. She was trying to do paperwork but her eyes were closing. She was just going to close her eyes what she called bat nap. When she woke up she had the urge to vomit.

"Oh DiNozzo move before I puke in you." Ziva replied waking up.

"Someone doesn't know how long her bat nap was." Tony said.

"Ziver, go home." Gibbs said. "Tim, drive her home."

She looked on her phone. She saw that she had a bunch of missed calls from Elston. She dialed his number.

"I was on my way to your workplace I was so worried. Amy had her baby. Both baby and Amy are okay."

"I'm okay you don't have to come. It's just this stupid hormones. So tell me how is he? You send me a picture right away!" Ziva said.

He laughed. "I think I can deal with it but please don't go all ninja on me and try to kill me. Well, Amy decided to name him Nikolaj Adrian. He weighed 7 pounds two ounces. I'll send you the picture right away. Are you driving home?"

She was still seating down feeling a little dizzy. "I'll try not to but I can't guarantee you for sure. Ha she took my advise instead of yours. That's a good weight isn't it? Not to big but not too small. No McGee is driving me home Gibbs orders. You know I'm pregnant not crippled."

"You're falling asleep and I don't want to think what would happen if you drove."

"Uomini stupidi." Ziva responded.

"I love you too. Hey call me when you get home."

"Yeah whatever." Ziva added and hung up the phone and got up. "Ready McGee?"

"Yes."

"Hey. Tell me about the baby." Gibbs said.

"He's name is Nikolaj Adrian he weighed 7 pounds and 2 ounces." Ziva said. "Look how cute he is."

She gave the phone to McGee so he could put it in the big TV.

"Whose kid is that?" Tony asked.

"He's my new nephew." Ziva answered with a big smile. "It's Amy's baby."

"Oh." Tony responded.

McGee gave Ziva back her phone and they started walking towards the elevator.

"I'm really happy for you Ziva." McGee said.

"Thank you McGee but do tell me is there someone in your life?"

"I would want to say yes but no." McGee replied.

"You'll find someone McGee." Ziva said as they walked towards McGee's car.

She couldn't still believe that she was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She worried if she was going to be a good one. As the car started moving she started dozing off. She was woken up by McGee when they arrived at her place.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." McGee said.

"Thanks." Ziva replied.

She walked inside her apartment, called Elston and went straight to bed. She didn't bother changing or removing the covers. She woke up when she felt someone putting a blanket over her.

"Ziva, it's just me. It's okay. What's wrong?"

"El, what if I'm not a good mother?" Ziva asked.

"You're going to be a good mother. Don't doubt yourself before you even try." Elston said and then kissed her.

"I don't know. I'm just scared." Ziva said.

He pulled her closer to him. "Probably you're not the only one that's scared."

She placed a kiss on his neck. "I love you. I can't wait to meet our child."

"I love you more. I can't wait either. If it's a girl I hope she looks like you that she might have your beautiful smile those sexy dimples."

"You're just blabbing." Ziva replied.

"No I'm not love. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Elston replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I hadn't uploaded earlier but I was having some difficulties with my laptop. She likes to disobey her Mama and she was put on time out. I don't own anything NCIS related only my own OC's.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ziva and Elston found out they were expecting twins. They didn't want to know the sex. They wanted to wait and be surprised the day of their birth. He was making breakfast for them.

"Elston it's time!" Ziva yelled.

He stopped doing whatever he was doing. He freaked out and tried to control the situation. He guided her towards the door and walked towards the car and drove towards the hospital.

"Hurry!" Ziva stated.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

He got her off through the emergency doors and called for a nurse. The Nurse checked her into a room and they waited for the Doctor. Few minutes later the door opened and the Doctor entered the room.

"We're going to prepare the room. You're ready to give birth." The Doctor said.

The Nurse entered the room and explained that she was going to inject the anesthesia. He called Gibbs and explained that they were at the hospital already. Another Nurse entered and told Elston and Ziva that everything was ready.

"Don't you dare leaving me alone!" Ziva stated.

"I wasn't planning on." Elston said.

They took her to the operating room and he followed them. Twelve hours later he was father to a boy and to a girl. The Doctor gave the okay to transfer Ziva to her room. While they were transferring Ziva to the room he went out to the waiting room knowing it was going to be full. Everyone got quiet when he got nearer.

He smiled. "The three of them are doing fine. They are transferring her to a room in a little while. It's a boy and it's a girl."

"Did you hear that Gibbs? When can we see her?" Abby asked all excited.

"We can Abbs." Gibbs answered.

"I don't know. I have to go back with her." He said and walked back to the room.

When he got there she was in and out because of the anesthesia. He kissed her. She was brave. His Ziva was brave. He had no words to describe how wonderful she was.

"How are they?" Ziva asked.

"They're doing good you need to rest, Ziva." He replied. "I'll be here when you wake up."

She closed her eyes and he kissed her cheek and stayed by her side. One hour later she woke up when they brought the twins to the rooms and few minutes later Gibbs, the team and Amy walked into the room.

"So Ziva, have you decided in any names?" Tony asked.

"Yes. My little girl's name is Talia Aleksandra and my little boy's name is Leroy Frederick." Ziva said. "We decided to name them after people that have left an impact in both of our lives in one way or other."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs there's going to be a mini you." Abby said jumping all excitedly. "They are so cute."

"Yeah they take after their Mum." Elston replied.

"Ziva, are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, you're an example of what a Father should be."

"Oh Ziva."

"I would wish to stay but my little one needs me." Amy replied. "I'll call later tonight."

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered the phone.

"That only means a dead body." Tony said.

"You think DiNozzo. Gear up we got a dead Marine." Gibbs said as he gave both kids a kiss and a kiss to Ziva. "I'll be in contact kiddo."

"Okay." Ziva said.

Abby started pouting and dragging her feet. She gave the baby to Ziva. "I don't want to go Gibbs."

"Abbs, I need you. We need you." Gibbs said.

"I'm going." Abbs said and pointed at Ziva. "I'll call you later."

"Okay just don't make me wake up." Ziva replied.

After a few more minutes they left. He noticed that she was trying to go to sleep. He kissed her forehead and put little Leroy in the crib. Once he turned around to see her she had finally fallen asleep. He checked on his phone his E-Mail. He tried to sleep a little too.

He woke up when he heard the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Elston asked.

"Elston, I'm your Father."

"No you're the donor. My Father died few years ago. He never treated me like a punching bag."

"And I'm really sorry for it."

"Yeah well isn't it too late for that?" Elston asked. He felt his jaw tightening. "Please leave."

"Elston, I just want to meet them."

"Well, you know they exist and that's more than what you can bargain for. Now leave."

"Elston."

"Leave now." Elston replied.

Ziva woke up. "What's happening? Who are you?"

"I'm Elston's biological Father."

"Oh." Ziva said. "Ele está morrendo. Me arrependo de não fazer alguma coisa com o meu pai antes de ele morrer, não deixe isso acontecer com você."

"Eu não sei se eu posso."

"Neste momento, apenas deixá-lo ver os gêmeos."

"I'm going to let you see them but don't thank me." Elston said.

He let him walked towards the cribs so he could see the twins but not to touch them.

"Elston, I'm sorry for all the bad things I did to you." He said as he never stopped looking at them. "He did a good job raising you. You had just lost your Mum and me and my alcoholic problems. I didn't want to give you up but when I went to pick you up and your sister was clung to you. I knew that I couldn't separate you."

"Why didn't you visit me?" Elston asked.

"I couldn't. I didn't have the courage to do so. You had your Mum's eyes and even her attitude. I regret a lot of things one of them was letting her go. Yes Elston it has always been her."

He didn't know what to say. He was silent thinking over what he was saying.

"You don't have to say anything. It was never your fault. The problem was me. I had problems with the alcohol but when your Mum died everything went crashing down on me. I had a boy that even wanted to be with me."

"What happened? Why did Mum leave you?"

"I cheated. She found out and left me. You were only two months old. After she left I began my drinking problems."

~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~

She was in pain that was the main reason she didn't want to move. Her husband was clearly in pain not in the same pain she was in but more in the emotional.

"I forgive you." Elston said as the man was about to open the door.

She watched him walk towards the man and gave him a hug. After a few more minutes the man left the room. He walked back to the bed where she had made room for him.

"I'd wish I had the same opportunity as you. How do you feel?"

"I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted from me." Elston replied. "You surely need rest."

"El, I really want to try it again." Ziva said and saw his face. "Are you scared? You're not the one who's having the baby."

"If I don't remember correctly I still have the marks of your nails but whatever you want it's going to happen."

"Okay."

Ziva spending time with her newborn twins she wasn't so sure if she wanted to return to work. Elston was doing well in his job. He had become a US Citizen and was working at the Pentagon. She had asked for four more weeks off.

"You're still thinking about it?" Elston asked.

"Yes I love what I do but I love my twins and I'm divided."

"You still have one more week to think about it."

"You're not going to help me decide?" Ziva replied with a question.

"That is something you need to answer yourself." Elston replied.

"It's no fun making this decision and you're not making it easier." Ziva said.

"Ziva, you want to go back and there's nothing wrong with that. They will understand that you're making a better world for them." He said walking closer to her. "That's my advise."

He picked her up and she smiled. She felt safe in his arms. She felt loved in his arms. They were woken up by two hungry kids. She put on her robe and got up to prepare the bottle and then she got her baby boy while Elston tended to the little girl.

"What will you do when boys come knocking on the door?" Ziva asked as she saw Elston kiss Tali's cheek.

"I haven't thought about that yet." He answered. "What would you do?"

"I might use my badge and gun as intimidation." Ziva replied.

He shook his head. "That's what I thought you would do only a little bit different."

"How different?"

"Probably chained them to a chair and explained some rules."

"And I was Mossad. A trained assassin how did it not crossed my mind?"

"You're not thinking as Mossad Officer anymore."

She was about to reply with something witty when her phone beeped letting her know that she had a text. We're on our way to your place. Be decent. Don't worry we're bringing food. She showed her phone to Elston. She place her child in the center and told Elston to watch the baby. She got up and began to see what to wear. She removed her robe.

"Maybe you want to tell them to stop another day." He said.

She began to change. "That would be mean."

As she sat down to put some comfortable shoes he got up to change and she watch the kids. She still couldn't believe that she was a mother. She heard the doorbell ring just as Elston had finished changing.

As soon as Ziva opened the door Abby gave to Tony whatever she had in her hands and got Lileks from Ziva's arms.

"No need to say hello." Ziva said.

"Oh hi Ziva." Abby answered.

"Hello kiddo." Gibbs said giving her a kiss in the forehead.

"Hi."

They all set the table and got ready to eat dinner. She was happy to have all her family home. It would had been great if her father was still alive.

"So have you decided what you want to do?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered. "I'm going back to work."

"Good because been one person less it's kind of difficult."

"What about having someone there just while I'm away?"

"Well, let's just say that there's only space for the original." Gibbs answered.

"How's life with the little ones?" Ducky asked.

"We're working on it." Ziva answered.

"I got them something." Abby answered.

"Oh Abbs they still haven't finished wearing the last bunch of clothes you've got them." Ziva said. "Most of them they have outgrown them."

"I'm the godmother I should spoil them so much." Abby replied.

"That's something you aren't going to win." McGee replied and Gibbs and McGee nodded.

The doorbell rang and Elston got up to open the door.

"Amy."

Nik started squirming in Amy's arms as soon as he saw McGee. McGee got up and headed towards Amy and extended his arms.

"Sorry I couldn't answer the phone call but this little guy was keeping me busy." Amy said.

"It's okay." McGee replied.

They put one more place in the table. Ziva looked at Elston and winked. She knew that he was happy that Amy was happy again. He had told her that there was nothing wrong with wanting to move on.

"Amy, will you marry me?" McGee asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing they were all too shocked to continue and they wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

McGee was so nervous that he had forgotten showing her the ring. He got it out of the box and put it in her left hand and then gave her a kiss.

"Congratulations!" Ziva said giving a big hug to Amy. "You're both perfect for each other."

"You're not pregnant?" Elston asked.

"No. He's been a gentleman Elston."

"He better be." Elston replied.

All of them congratulated them. Abby with Lileks in her arms started brainstorming for the wedding and for bachelorette.

"So just let me know the dates and I will make it." Abby said. "I wonder why Tony is so quiet."

"He's thinking if he's ready or not." Ziva added.

* * *

_**The conversation between Elston and Ziva is in Portuguese.**_

_**Ziva says that his father is dying and that she's sorry she didn't had the chance with her father and he wouldn't let that happen. Elston answers that he doesn't know if he can forgive him. Ziva replies that for the moment only let him see the twins.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I hadn't updated sooner but life got in the way. Sister is in town for the summer. I love writing but I love my sister more. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Ziva, wake up or you're going to be late for work I'm leaving already. I got the twins ready."

"Hm." Ziva responded.

He kissed his kids and left the house. He noticed that she didn't get up. He got to his job and was working on something. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said.

Just as the door opened his phone began to ring. He signaled them to enter his office.

"Hey it's me Ziva. I've got news for you."

"I know that tone what's wrong Ziva?"

"I'm pregnant again. Oh my it's too soon."

"Last time I checked I didn't hear you complain. I know you're nervous but we're managing okay. I think we're ready for this."

"I know I can always count on you. I love you. See you later."

"I love you too Ziva. See you."

"I have to go."

After few more minutes he hung up the phone.

"What's with the smirk?" Vianey asked.

"Ziva and I are expecting a child."

"So soon?" Vianey asked. "I mean Talia and Leroy are what two months old?"

"We just wanted to finish up fast." Elston said.

"Congratulations." Vianey said. "I leave both of you alone."

"Congratulations. You and your wife must really be happy."

"Yes we are. What brings you to my office?"

"Well, there was something wrong with the printing."

"To what place did we do the printing wrong?" Elston asked.

"We printed to the Marine base in Quantico."

Elston picked up the phone. "Vianey, get me Monique in here and the printed copy for the Marine Base in Quantico."

"Yes Sir do you need anything else?"

"That's all Vianey." He said and then hung up the phone.

Few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Sir, I only printed what they gave me." Monique said.

"What have I said before you print?" Elston said.

"You have said that before we print to double check the work." Monique said.

"Yes so why didn't you?" Elston asked.

"It was during that time when there was uncertainty of our hours being cutoff but I have a copy of the notes Brian gave me."

"Go and get them." Elston stated. "What do you think?"

"I think she might be telling the truth. She sounded kind of terrified."

Monique entered again the office and handed him the notes. He was reading it when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and picked up his office phone.

"Vianey, could you please call Amy and tell her I'll call her later that I'm in a meeting. Oh and get me Brian's notes all of them."

"Yes Sir." She replied and then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Gladys asked.

"Here read it." Elston said as the door opened and Vianey entered.

"Amy is pregnant. Here are the notes from Brian." Vianey said.

"So much for a gentleman." Elston said. "There's something wrong about this."

"You like the idea of being an uncle again and he really is a gentleman. What do you mean something is wrong?"

"It seems like he did it in a hurry." Elston said as he looked at the rest of the papers and gave a copy to Vianey so she could look.

Vianey asked for permission to use his phone. He let her. She dialed a number.

"Hi. I'm I speaking with Ruben Rocha? This is Vianey Childress from the Marine Base Corps Headquarters and I'm calling in reference to the Medal of Honor you received in the name of your father? Thank you very much. Goodbye."

"What did he said?" Gladys asked.

Vianey looked at Elston. "He received the Medal of Honor that same day of the funeral not a week later."

His patience was running low. "Vianey, stop whatever you were doing and get your hands on this. Where's Brian?"

"He's supposed to be gathering information." Vianey said looking through her notes.

"Call him in." Elston added.

Vianey tried calling him but it would go straight to voicemail. Elston looked at his watch and he was running late.

"There's no answer Sir." Vianey said.

"Vianey, keep trying. I have to go." Elston said as he got up and pointed towards Monique. "You're going to double check every work Brian has done here right besides Vianey. I'll return in an hour."

He got out of his desk and walked towards the door. He really needed a break. He walked towards his car and he was ready to have lunch with his beautiful wife. He got to their favorite restaurant and waited for her.

"Hello handsome." Ziva said.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Hello my beautiful wife."

He gave her a hug and a kiss and got her chair out for her to sit down and got it in and then sat in his own chair.

"How has been your day?" Ziva asked.

"Crazy trying to find the truth about something that I can't talk about you of all persons knows that. How has your day being?"

"It has being the same as yours. El, what if we have two or more kids?" Ziva asked.

"We have been tackling it fine." Elston said. "So we better start deciding baby names again."

"Yes. El, this is my last pregnancy."

~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~

They had found out they were expecting twins. They found out they were expecting a boy and a girl again. It made it easier to choose names. They were just waiting for them to want to pop out already. This time she decided to take a month off from work. She decided to surprise her husband.

She had barely entered his building when he saw him laughing at some blonde. She felt this jealousy something she hadn't felt before. He turned around and when he saw her he completely smiled. That made her feel better but knowing how close he worked with the blonde girl made her want to mark her territory and he was hers.

"What a beautiful surprise." Elston said as he walked towards her and gave her a kiss and massaged her big round belly. "You're overworking yourself."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date lunch with me." Ziva said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm in." Elston said.

"Ziva, you didn't tell me you were coming to see me." Vianey said.

"Let's say you're not my husband." Ziva answered.

"Gladys, this is my beautiful wife and my twins." Elston said.

"It's nice to meet you." Gladys said.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. El, the time has come. Take me to the hospital like now." Ziva said and added. "Vianey, call your sister so she can take care of my twins. Tell her to come and pick them up here to come on taxi or the bus so she could take my car. Do not get your eyes off of them and don't let anyone near them. Elston tell her."

Vianey walked towards the stroller and moved them towards her. "I know what I have to do Ziva. I know of most of your Mossad years."

Elston guided her towards the door and to his car. "Deep breaths."

"It's getting painful." Ziva said as he helped her get off the car and walk into the hospital. "Call Doctor."

Elston called Ziva's Doctor to let her know that Ziva's water broke and that they were in the hospital.

"She's already here." Elston said.

"The pain is unbearable El." Ziva said.

"Deep breathes Ziva." He said as they waited in their room for the Doctor.

Few minutes later there was a knock on the door and her Doctor came in.

"How's my patient?" The Doctor asked.

"She's in pain." Ziva answered between clenched teeth.

"Let me check you." The Doctor said and put on her gloves. "Oh my girl they are ready to pop out. I'll get everything ready."

The Doctor removed her gloves threw them in the trash can and walked out. Seconds later a nurse entered and told her she was going to inject the epidural. She lay still. Few minutes later, she felt the difference.

"You did such a good job my beautiful wife." Elston said as she woke up and he gave her a kiss.

"Thank you my prince charming but it wasn't an easy task. How are my babies?"

"They are fine. You know the whole team is here. Amy is having an Emergency C-Section."

"Why? What happened?" Ziva asked.

"She had her Doctor's appointment today and when the Doctor was doing the Sonogram he noticed that the baby had the umbilical cord around the baby's neck."

The Nurse entered the room with two cribs. She told Elston that Amy was out of surgery and that Mama and the baby girl were doing okay. She was grateful. After leaving the cribs the Nurse left and the whole team entered the room.

"Aw you two make beautiful kids." Abby said. "So now can you tell us the names you chosen for them?"

"Yes. Her name is Amelia Anat and his name is Eli David. I know understand how difficult it is to be a parent. He was my father."

"I know kiddo. He did what he thought it was best for you."

"I know he did and I know he loved us. You know I'm still hungry."

"That's why I brought you this." Vianey said from the doorway. "Don't worry your kids are safe with my sister."

Another Nurse entered the room. "Agent McGee, she's out of surgery. She's been transferred to her room as we speak. Mother and child are doing okay."

"Can I see her?" McGee asked.

"Yes please follow me." The Nurse said.

"Tim, keep us updated." Ziva said.

"Will do." McGee replied as Vianey gave her the bag of food.

She started eating slowly and shared with Elston. Vianey excused herself and left.

"Gibbs, I have news to tell you." Ziva said as she finished eating.

"I know Ziver." Gibbs replied. "Ziva, you're not disappointing me."

"I don't know what you two are talking about but I really want to know." Abby replied.

"I'm not returning back to work Abbs." Ziva replied. "I don't want one day to turn around to see all the things I've missed. I don't want my job to be in the way."

"I'm going to miss you." Abby said.

"Abby, I'm still going to live on the same place and I'm still going to live on the same city. I'm not going to be working." Ziva replied.

"It's just that I'm going to miss seeing you at work every day." Abby added.

"I know. I'm going to miss seeing you all too but you and Gibbs are my twins godparents so I'd expect you to see them once in a while."

Days later Ziva was released from the Hospital and she was kind of sad because nobody had gone to see her. Elston like always he was by her side. They arrived at home he got down and within minutes he got the two car seats out. He didn't want her to carry them. She was carrying the diaper bag. She opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as soon as she entered the house.

"I thought you had forgotten." Ziva said.

"That is why is called a surprise party kiddo." Gibbs said as he gave her a kiss in the forehead.

"We needed an excuse for a farewell party." Abby added.

"Who was the mastermind of all of this?" Ziva asked.

"He was." DiNozzo said pointing towards Elston.

"Thank you." Ziva said giving him a peck on the lips.

"I knew it was a tough decision for you and you had already been thinking about since the first time."

"Yeah I know."

"It's okay to cry Ziver." Gibbs stated.

"It's a sign of weakness." Ziva answered.

"Ziva, can I have one?" Abby said.

Ziva looked at Abby. "Have your own Abigail."

"Don't call me 'Abigail' again." Abby stated.

"Don't ask me again." Ziva stated.

* * *

**_Next chapter is the last one!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it had taken so long to update but I got a little carried away with another story for another FF. This is the last chapter for this story. I don't own anything NCIS only my own OC's and if I did the character of Jamie Lee Curtis wouldn't be on the show.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The doorbell rang and he walked to the door to open it. They were ready.

"Welcome." He said and all of the team entered the room with everything for the birthday party.

"Where's my Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"She's in the room changing diapers." Elston replied.

He helped them put the things in the table and as they were finishing Ziva got out of the room with one set of twins.

"Where's Lileks and Lee?" Abby asked.

"They're sleeping." Ziva answered.

Abby got Millie from Ziva's arms. She was about to sit down when the baby started crying while Gibbs got Eli. As soon as Ziva had Millie in her arms the baby stopped crying.

"Ziva, it's going to be okay. It's just for a while. You'll see it in due time." Amy replied.

"How do you know?" Ziva asked.

"It's maybe because we are expecting again." Amy replied.

"Ziva, are you pregnant again?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered. "Yes I did the surgery but the Doctor said that it could happen and it did." Ziva answered.

"So it's not an ectopic pregnancy?" Abby asked.

"That's the first thing she checked by doing an ultrasound. No it's on the womb." Ziva said. "But there's more. From what we saw apparently there's two sacks."

"So it's possible for twins." Tony said.

"It's possible for more than twins and given the fact that my other two pregnancy were of twins it could be. We are waiting for a little more of time so we could hear for the heartbeats."

"What if there's four or more than four?" Tony asked. "Don't worry you can try for twelve and then it gets cheaper by the dozen."

"I don't think you want this knife in between your eyes right?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah pretty sure I don't." Tony replied.

"You met someone!" Ziva exclaimed. "Who is she? Do we know her?"

Tony smiled and didn't say anything. They began to get everything ready to have dinner when they heard the cries alerting them that Lia and Lee were awake and ready to party. Elston got up to bring them. Seconds later he came out of the room with two smiling twins. The birthday party theme was cowboys and cowgirls.

"Oh how adorable!" Abby replied.

After they left and put the two set of twins to sleep Elston grabbed her from the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her neck.

"That's how everything started." Ziva said.

"I want everyone to know that you're mine." He replied.

She laughed. "You're crazy but I love you."

"I love you more."

As time passed they found out they were expecting once again twins but this time they were both boys. He arrived at his office really early and got himself a cup of tea. He had ordered some from England the tea from the US he didn't like much.

"You're starting early." Vianey said from the doorway.

He looked at his watch. "You're starting late. Get me all the notes."

"It's only by ten minutes I knew you were going to say that." She replied and handed him everything. "By the way Monique and Gladys are here to see you."

Vianey's phone began to ring and she ran to answer it and then passed the phone call to him.

"Yes Sir. I can be there in twenty minutes." Elston replied and hung up the phone. "Vianey, come in and close the door."

She did as she was told. "What's happening?"

"They want an answer. Have a watchful eye on them. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Good luck." Vianey replied.

He got out of his office and walked towards the elevator. He needed to head out to the other part of the building.

"Hi Mindy is he ready for me?" Elston asked the Boss Secretary.

"Yes he's waiting for you." She replied.

Elston walked to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Harkin please enter and take a seat."

He walked to the chair and sat down. "We need an answer. What's your answer?"

"I think we could save one and not fire both of them."

After the decision was taken he walked out of the office and back to his. That wasn't going to be an easy task to do but he had to do it.

"How did it go?" Vianey asked.

"Hm." He said as he walked to his office door. He sat in his chair. "Tell them to come in."

They walked in and with his hands he signaled them to take a seat.

"It wasn't an easy decision. They wanted to fire both of you. Both of you did the same mistake of not double proofing before publishing. From that moment on there's been pointing fingers making it rather difficult to all of us but I talked to them and one of you is staying."

"I have more experience than her." Gladys said not letting him continue.

"I have the task of firing one of you. Since I found out who they were firing one of you I have been thinking of how to tell one of you." He said and his phone began to ring. "Yes Vianey."

"General McCormick is here to see you."

"Oh I'm not yet finished here."

"I'll work something." Vianey replied.

"Thanks." He said and hang up the phone. "Gladys, you're fired. You might have experience but you lack people skills. Monique has the people skills and she will learn and have the experience she needs. Please on your way out leave everything that doesn't belong to you to Vianey. Monique, please return to your desk."

"Thank you." She said as she got up and both of them walked towards the door.

He did the same. "General McCormick, what a nice surprise, please come in."

"You well know of my visit, Mr. Harkin."

"My answer is still the same."

"She will be perfect for the position. She's very loyal."

"Wait, I have an idea." He said and picked up his phone. "Vianey, stop Monique and bring her back to the office."

~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~ncis~

"Hey you're home early." Ziva replied.

"I think my day was long enough and I wanted to see my wife and kids. They still wanted me to transfer Vianey to another position a little higher up."

"What did you do?" Ziva asked.

"I decided to give them Monique. She's loyal, she's punctual, she's reserved and from the notes I have read from her report she always doubled check the work. She's a single mother."

"Good because I only trust Vianey." Ziva said.

"I know that and that's the reason why I kept saying no."

"Dadda." Lileks said lifting her little arms up.

"What were you eating?" Elston asked.

"Icken." Lileks said.

"Who made the chicken?" Elston asked.

"Momma." Lileks replied.

"Dadda, me." Lee replied.

"Oh that's a mini you wanting attention." Ziva replied.

"No that's sounds more like you." He replied.

"He's half of both." Ziva admitted smiling.

Elston got Lee out with Lia still in his arms not an easy task. "Where are my other halves?"

"They are currently sleeping." Ziva said.

"What happened?"

"Millie just wants me to have her in the arms all day long." Ziva replied.

"They finished eating?" Elston asked.

"Yes they have." Ziva said.

Through the monitor they heard the baby cries.

"Babies wake." Lileks stated.

Lee began to close his eyes. He knew it would only take a couple of minutes before Lileks began to doze off too. As soon as she began he began to sway and before he knew it they were out.

"This two are out." He said as he walked inside the room and put one in their crib and then the other one too.

"I want too."

"Let's do it yeah only if she lets us."

Before they knew it, it was already time to head to the hospital. The boys were ready to pop out. They were both anxious to see their new bundle of joys. Twelve hours later, and she was done. Between Elston and Ziva they had decided to let the team decide a name for the boys.

"I vote for Anthony." Tony said.

"No Tony." Ziva replied.

"Be serious Tony." Vianey said.

"Okay okay what about Emmett?" Tony replied. "You know I'm Team Edward but you don't like the name."

"Emmett sounds nice somebody else?"

"What about Elijah?" Abby asked.

"I got a better one. Goliath." Tony replied.

"I still practice with my daggers Tony." Ziva added.

"And the names are?" Abby questioned.

"We decided for Emmett Adriel and Elijah Aiden."

"It's hard to find middle names that rhyme with Emmett and Elijah."

"That is true."

"Gibbs." He said answering his phone.

"I know we got to get going." Abby said. "Come on, Tony get moving, faster."

"You know ever since you left she's more demanding." Tony replied. "Could it be possible for you to return soon?"

"Um Tony I just gave birth again." Ziva answered.

"Get moving DiNozzo." Gibbs added. "Bye kiddo."

"Bye."

The team left and only Vianey stayed behind.

"Don't you have work to do?" Elston asked Vianey.

"You're such a party pooper. I'm going. I'm going." Vianey replied.

"Did you notice that she's pregnant?" Ziva asked Elston.

"No wonder why the change." Elston asked.

"What change? She hasn't changed." Ziva answered.

"Yes she did." Elston asked.

"Her hair still the same, clothes still the same. She still has the same sarcastic remarks." Ziva added.

"Nope her hair is a tad shorter and she's double on sarcastic."

"Who are you talking about?" They asked each other at the same time.

"I'm talking about Vianey."

"And I'm talking about Abby." Elston replied.

"What?" Ziva asked and she got her phone.

She began to text. _I know ur secret Abbs._ Few seconds later she got a replied back. _IDK what ur talking bout._ She replied back, _yea sure I do ur pregs._ Her phone pinged once again. _How did u know? Wait, don't tell me that Brit of a husband?_ She replied back, _yeah._

"Yep she is."

As she had been texting with Abby, Elston had been doing the same thing with Vianey. Sure enough both of them were pregnant. She was happy for them. Seconds later her phone began to ping again. _On our way to hospital kid wants out._ She showed the text to Elston.

"I guess we are going to be making double parties again." Elston replied.

"Yep we are." Ziva answered.

Her family was growing and she liked that. She was happy. Three set of twins. If she would had planned it there was no way it could have had the same outcome but she could not have it any other way.

"Ziva, you make me be a better man." Elston replied.

"I didn't think I couldn't love someone as I love you." Ziva responded.

"Let's stay together for however years we live." Elston replied.

She smiled. "I like that."


End file.
